Kurio ko uddah le jana
'"Kurio ko uddah le jana"' by ''Lata Mangeshkar and S.P. Balasubhramaniam ''(covered in-game as ''Bollywood Rainbow) is featured on Just Dance 3 and Just Dance Now. Dancers They are a woman and a man. The woman has red hair in a very long braid, and she wears a purple sari, orange glove and anklets. The man wears a purple hat, a red mustache, red shirt, purple belt, orange pants, and a purple glove. Both dancers are barefooted. In their remake, their clothes are in a dark color. Kurio coach 1@2x.png|P1 (Original) Kurio coach 1 big.png|P1 (Remake) Kurio coach 2@2x.png|P2 (Original) Kurio coach 2 big.png|P2 (Remake) Background The dancers are standing in a palace, probably Agra. At the horizon, many Indian buildings and flying birds can be seen. In the original version, the buildings are in a shade of blue while in the remake the building are in a shade of pink. Gold Moves There are 3 'Gold Moves '''in this routine: '''Gold Move 1: '''The girl raises up her right arm at the man while he does a strange movement like he got heavily hurt from the girl's move. '''Gold Move 2: '''They both put her arms like to say: "What did you say?" '''Gold Move 3: '''They both do two crisscross waves in the air with their hands; the girl kneels on the floor while the man stands between her. This is the last move of the routine. Kuriogm1.png|Gold Move 1 Kuriogm2.png|Gold Move 2 Kuriogm3.png|Gold Move 3 KKULJ GM1.gif|Gold Move 1 ''In-game KKULJ GM2.gif|Gold Move 2 In-game KKULJ GM3.gif|Gold Move 3 In-game Trivia * At the beginning, P1 jumps over a fence and lands behind the P2; however, he doesn't appear right away. * The full title of the song is "Kurio Ko Uddah Le Jana (Didi Tera Devar Deewaana)". ** If it wasn't shortened, it would be the longest title in the whole series, beating'' Rock n' Roll (Will Take You to the Mountain). * The 2nd dancer looks pinker in his [[Just Dance Now|''Just Dance Now]] remake. * Many people assume the song is covered however it appears to be only re-masted audio. * It is from the movie "Hum Aapke Hain Koun...!" which translates to 'Who Are We To You...'. * In Just Dance Now, some lyrics disappear faster than normal. * Although the song title was in complete lowercase (besides the first K) in Just Dance 3 it has been changed such that every first letter of each word is now capitalized in Just Dance Now. ** However, the title was fully capitalized in Just Dance 3 for Xbox 360. * The background was initially more crooked. Gallery lalallaleighleigh,.png|Kurio Ko Uddah Le Jana Kurio.jpg|Kurio Ko Uddah Le Jana (Remake) LALALALALALALALAMenu.png|Kurio ko uddah le jana on Just Dance 3 kkuljmb.png|The Menu Bubble kuriopictos.png|Pictograms kurio beta.jpg|Beta background kurio_cover@2x.jpg|JDNOW Cover Videos File:Didi Tera Devar Deewana - Hum Aapke Hain Koun...! (HD 720p Song) File:Just Dance 3 Kurio ko uddah le jana, Bollywood Rainbow (Duo) 5* File:Just Dance Now "NEW MUSIC"Bollywood Rainbow -Kurio ko uddah le jana- Category:Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 3 Category:Duets Category:Female and Male Duets Category:Hard Songs Category:Average Songs Category:Songs from movies/television Category:Songs under 3 minutes Category:Songs without Mash Up Category:Songs without alternate routines Category:One-Hit Wonder Category:Bollywood Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Covered Category:70's Category:Remade Songs Category:Songs with remakes in Just Dance Now Category:Beta Elements Category:Around-The-World Category:Shortened Songs Category:Julia Spiesser Category:Jérémy Paquet Category:Cutscenes Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited